


Your Body is a Wonderland

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Because it's not always easy. (Early!klaine, set the summer between season 2 and 3.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your Body is a Wonderland- John Mayer

“Can I take this off?” Blaine asks, their lips inches apart, his hand fluttering above Kurt’s shirt collar.

“No?” Kurt says hesitantly, almost like a question.

Blaine sits up immediately. “Oh. I'm sorry, if i pressured you. I didn't mean to.”

He realizes now how cliché he made it. Inviting his boyfriend over when he parents are out of town; he knew they'd have time alone. 

“You're fine!” Kurt exclaims. “I mean- _ it's  _ fine, I just. I'm nervous.”

“Me too,” Blaine whispers.

“Really?” Kurt asks, eyes wide. “But...you’re  _ you _ .” He’s seen Blaine express his feelings through song publically, shed his shirt at multiple warblers’ pool parties in June without hesitation. 

“What do you mean?”

“You're just so  _ confident _ ,” Kurt sighs. “And I'm not much to look at,” he toys with the hem of his button down.

Blaine shuts him up with a kiss. And another one. Then he has to force himself away because they’re getting distracting.

“You are absolutely  _ gorgeous _ , I don't think I'll ever stop telling you that.”

“Well it's always nice to hear,” Kurt laughs, kissing him again.

“I want to  _ show _ you what I mean,” Blaine confesses, voice low. He gently presses Kurt back onto the mattress, who complies with an eye roll. “Can I take this off?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, it's been a long day. (Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
